


Not So Itsy-Bitsy

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [17]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Oviposition, cloning, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: A spider's urges are not easily quelled, and the queen of arachnids has a hunger that will not be denied. The assistance of a friend is helpful, but just not enough on its own...
Relationships: Emilia LeBlanc/Elise (League of Legends)
Series: Gifts and Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Kudos: 24





	Not So Itsy-Bitsy

**Author's Note:**

> Overdue request for [Motherlover.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851518/chapters/60095116)
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

Elise pulled her cock away with a wet  _ shlurp _ , strings of her spunk connecting the tip of her shaft and her fat balls from the woman she’d just fucked. A sigh of relief escaped the arachnoid woman as her partner trembled, but stayed still, accepting the thick, warm cream that had just been pumped into her. This was a feeling that never got old: the moment after orgasm, when a woman recognized that there was something truly special about the load that had just been drilled into her womb. It was a heavy, encumbering sensation, and it was just a precursor for the burden that would come. Because when the Spider Queen was looking to breed, her seed  _ always _ took.

“Are you quite finished?” A low, playful voice rang out. A woman stepped out behind her, naked save for a high-collared cloak lined and padded with yellow, and a three-pronged headpiece that mocked the grace of a tiara. “I know you like to savor this, yes, but...well, there are only so many I can have out at once, my dear, and satisfying your itch is taxing.”

Elise laughed and turned, her shaft swaying and balls jostling between her smooth, long thighs, covered with red-and-black chitin. The spider sorceress’s skin was even more unhealthily pale than her partner’s, and a translucent crisscross of veins could be seen just below the surface of her belly and chest...but her heart did not seem to beat. Or so slowly that it was indiscernible. 

And yet, in spite of her obvious inhumanity, from the chitin and claws on her limbs, to her endoskeletal crown, or, most obviously, the eight spindly legs jutting out from her back...Elise’s cock was still perfectly, delectably human, and her nutsack held no aberration. Her hips flared outward, her ass was plump and pertf, and her tits swung heavily with the momentum of her spin. 

“My dear LeBlanc, if you’re impatient, I can always rely on my... _ other _ method of release.It’s slower, but  _ far _ more gets done at once...” She smiled dangerously, baring her red fangs and turning to allow LeBlanc to look at her back...and the bulbous, blood-red abdomen above her backside, which trembled as the end began to telescope into a longer, thinner shape than her cock.

“I think today, I’ll have to pass, sweetness.” LeBlanc chuckled. “The  _ other _ fellows and darlings I gave you to for that are still rather encumbered, and I will have to reluctantly reject that burden for the moment. But I admire the initiative, and the inventiveness: it’s not often that someone is reminded that assumptions are dangerous, and perhaps in the future, they’ll be more careful about accepting offers to propagate.” 

“As you wish.” Elise pouted, drawing out her disappointment. “But I am yet unsatisfied.”

“Insatiable, are you? I’ve already given you...what is that, four clones today to breed?” She looked past Elise to the other quartet of women in the chamber, all exact copies of LeBlanc, rested and panted and waited, leaking cum, coated with sweat, and looking groggy from the same activity Elise had just gotten around to finishing.

“And you’re still yearning for more?” LeBlanc clicked her tongue, but her smile didn’t fade. “You’re lucky it takes almost no magical energy and focus to sustain a broodmare in the Black Rose’s dungeons, locked away and mostly mindless, for you to impregnate and enjoy. How many more do you need now, then?”

“You could give me a dozen like that, and it wouldn’t matter. I want someone of import.” Elise licked her lips, her gray dick stiffening. Her nuts trembled ponderously, and LeBlanc raised an eyebrow as she traced her eyes over the arachnoid woman’s figure. Elise and LeBlanc were unusually similar in their curvaceous, voluptuous figures, their proportions so exact as to be uncanny. To anyone except LeBlanc, at least.

“And who might that be?”

“Why, you, sweet LeBlanc. Knocking up clones is fun...but the real deal? Now,  _ that’s _ a prize!” Elise bit her lip, then curled her mouth into that same hungry, predatory smile. “Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t pictured it...swollen with my child. I promise I won’t burden you with my eggs, at the very least, even if I think you’d enjoy it…"

There was a long, slow pause, and then LeBlanc laughed, a tingling, ringing sound that was all the more terrifying for that fact that she was utterly, delightfully naked, next to a naked hybrid of woman and spider, with a path of fuck-drunk clones in her wake. 

“Well, took you long enough to ask! I accept your proposal, Elise, with a caveat.”

“And what might that be, my dear?” Elise crooned, reaching a claw out to stroke LeBlanc’s chin. But when her finger was about to reach, LeBlanc simply...vanished. And in her place, surrounding Elise, were a dozen, no, two dozen LeBlancs, if not more, all identical. The room seemed to expand to accommodate their presence—another trick of the Black Rose, no doubt—and they all spoke in unison, save the four that had already been fucked.

“You’ll have to find me, the  _ real _ me, among all these copies, sweet Elise. I know you’ll fuck the right one eventually. Best of luck, my dear spider!”

The doppelgängers all laughed, and Elise was stunned for only a half-second before she leapt on the first smiling, giggling woman she saw. No time for the delicate process of ovipositing: this needed speed and efficiency. And besides, she wanted to  _ impregnate  _ the real LeBlanc with a child, not lay eggs in her for a brood, and she didn’t know which one was her target. Best to play it safe

Pinning this particular LeBlanc down beneath her, she forced her fat cock between her legs with a hurried thrust, pumping furiously away at the woman’s pussy with the desperate, furious desire to breed...while the others crowded around, cheered, taunted, and called out encouragement.

It might take her ages, but spiders were nothing if not patient. Elise would seed the matriarch of the Black Rose, and absolutely nothing was going to stop her. Not even a swarm of identical doubles, who would all bear her brood and children anyway.


End file.
